peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Peppa Goes to Elmore
Rating There may be little violence... And really bad language. Before we move on We should be able to be ok, if there are any problems with the page, change stuff that needs change Plot When Peppa is moving to Elmore, she gets sad, so she robs a bank, then she gets away, and when she moves to Elmore, she breaks in Gumball's house and kills his family. Transcript Peppa: George, where's my 50 dollars? George: SHUT UP!, It's in the poop deck Bank. Peppa; Shut the heck up, brothercraper. out Sawed-off shotgun GET THE HECK OUT! George: up middle finger, Crap you. leaves Peppa: F*** YOU! D*** that godd*** idiot. 1 hour 2 hour 3 hour 4 hour 5 hour hours later Narrator: It is dinner time, and dinner is Taco. Mummy Pig: Help, Percy. Daddy Pig: Not now, Pam. Mummy Pig: We are having tacos! Daddy Pig: Oh boy! Tacos! I will help! hours later Mummy Pig: Peppa, we are moving to Elmore! Peppa Pig: OH BOY ELMORE!!!!!!!!!!! family get in the car and drive Peppa Pig: Where's Elmore? Daddy Pig: We will have to go down an enchanted fountain. jumps down an enchanted fountain, then stars form over them Peppa: Lame. Gumball's house, the next day Gumball: Mom, please, give me and Darwin money to get can-, a knock GOT IT! Darwin: No, Gumball, I got it! Gumball: *runs to door and opens it* Are you-,, *scratches his head* Peppa? Peppa: Um, yes, Gum something. Darwin: GUMBALL! Gumball: *turns to look at Darwin* Darwin, shut up. *turns back to Peppa* Mom, we have new neighbors* Nicole: *runs to door* Oh, new neighbors, nice to meet you guys, Peppa, George, Gumball has told me all about you guys, Um, who are you two ad-, Daddy Pig: Percy, Peppa\George call me Daddy Pig. Mummy Pig: Pam, Peppa\George call me...Mummy Pig. Nicole: Come in, the 4 of you. All outside: *walks in* Penny: *walks in from behind* Nicole: Penny, we're having new neighbors right now, you're going to have to leave, can't come in, sorry. Penny: Can Gumball come out? Nicole: Not now, bye. *shuts the door* Richard! We have new neighbors! Richard: *falls downstairs* Nicole: Richard! NO! next week Gumball: Peppa, I have a Space Gray iPad Pro, wanna see? Peppa: I have one too, but it's gold, I have it in this iPad case. Gumball: Peppa. Darwin: What are you doing here?! Peppa: F*** YOU MOTHERF***ERS! Anais: Mommy help. Nicole: That's it! I--- ( Peppa killed Nicole ) Richard: Peppa! Why did you kill Nicole?! That is so--- ( Peppa kills Richard ) Darwin: I am calling 911! ( Peppa tries to kill but gets kicked out of Elmore ) Cops: You are under--- ( Peppa goes back to Elmore and killed the cops! ) Anais: Mommy help! MOMMY HELP! Mummy Pig: Anais, are you okay? WRITE THE REST ANYONE Category:Stupid Category:What kind of Article is this?! Category:Boring Category:Oh my god, what a poo-poo face! Category:WOOT! Category:KSJMNFBVJDBNXCKLZBMDVDLKJFMLNHBMV Category:Rated 18